


no i can't refuse you

by thegrayness



Category: Schitt's Creek (TV) RPF
Genre: Blow Jobs, Come Sharing, Comeplay, Face-Fucking, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-09
Updated: 2019-09-09
Packaged: 2020-10-13 01:33:45
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,878
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20574266
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thegrayness/pseuds/thegrayness
Summary: Noah waits for Dan to be done with showrunning, then gives him a filthy blowjob in his trailer.That's it.





	no i can't refuse you

**Author's Note:**

> The summary is very accurate okay, this is just a blowjob. 
> 
> Thanks to this_is_not_nothing for critical brainstorming, as usual. 
> 
> I don't use a beta when I write bullshit like this. 
> 
> Title from [If It Feels Good (Then it Must Be)](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=WY6tIQOQcY0) by Leon Bridges.

Noah’s been waiting in Dan’s trailer for an entire hour, re-reading the same paragraph of some book he’d found laying upside down and open on the couch. He’s no longer tipsy, no longer half-drunk on Prosecco and Dan’s on- and off-camera kisses. He hasn’t kissed Dan for 64 minutes and he thinks that is, frankly, grounds to report a hostile work environment. He’s just about to start reading the same page again when Dan swings the door open. 

Enough is enough, for Noah, and he’s off the couch and crowding Dan against the wall in less than a second. He presses his face into Dan’s neck, inhaling deeply and moaning softly at the smell of him. He smells _ delicious _ and Noah can’t imagine where Dan has been all this time. 

“Where have you been all this time?” He asks, burying his face in the curve of Dan’s shoulder. Dan wraps his arms around Noah’s waist and lets out a long breath. 

“I _ do _ work after we film, you know,” he says, sliding his hands into Noah's back pockets to pull their hips flush. Noah makes a dismissive noise and darts his tongue out to lick at Dan’s pulse point, feels it quicken as he grinds his hips forward. “You’re so hard,” Dan says. “What have you been doing in here while you were waiting for me? Hmm?”

Noah doesn’t answer, just smothers Dan’s lips with his own, wasting no time before opening Dan’s mouth with his tongue, licking into the softness. Dan makes a surprised noise around Noah’s tongue and Noah feels him relax back against the wall as he slides his hands up Noah’s back. 

Dan is always so _ indulgent _ after long workdays, letting Noah set the pace—waiting him out and kissing him breathless. “Been thinking about you getting back,” Noah answers, not pulling even an inch away from Dan’s mouth. “About what I want to do to you.” Noah kisses and kisses him, lips getting red and wet and sore, until Dan cradles his face between his hands, gently separating them. 

“Gonna tell me what you want?” Dan asks, rubbing a thumb along his bottom lip, tugging his mouth open slightly. When Noah doesn’t answer right away, Dan kisses him again, fucks his tongue into his mouth, coaxing the words out of him. 

Noah pulls away with a gasp. “I want your cock in my mouth, want to suck you. Please, I’ve been thinking about it this whole time.” He’s already extricating himself from Dan’s arms, dropping to his knees and pulling at the fly of Dan’s pants. “Want you to fuck my face,” he mumbles, tugging his pants and underwear down Dan’s thighs. “Want you to come in my mouth,” he says, and he’s not looking at Dan, so he might as well be talking directly to Dan’s dick. 

Dan rubs a hand over Noah’s hair, fingertips skirting along his hairline near his ear. Dan smiles beatifically down at him, still petting him with one hand, the other holding the base of his half-hard up to Noah’s spit-slick mouth. “Lick it first,” Dan says, adjusting his hand on Noah’s face to hold him more firmly in place. Noah flutters his eyes closed, moaning softly, and he drops his mouth open to let his tongue rest on his bottom lip so Dan can rest the head of his cock against it. 

Noah moans again, giving little licks to the tip, squirming in his spot at the groan Dan lets out. “That’s it, baby.” Noah closes his lips around the head and gives a hard suck before Dan pushes his head back and _ tsks _ at him. “Ah—I said lick it.” Noah whines eyes flying open. “I know, baby, I know you want to suck my whole cock down your throat, as far as you can go, as far as I can push it.”

Noah’s nodding, tongue stretched towards the leaking cock in front of him, catching a bead of precome and closing his eyes again to savor the taste. “C’mon, a few more,” Dan says, moving Noah’s head where he wants it and feeding him the head of his cock. Noah’s been hard for_ ever _ so he rubs at his dick through his pants. “Hands on your thighs, Noah,” Dan tells him. Noah makes a noise of disappointment and glares up at Dan, but obeys.

Taking a deep breath, Noah licks all around the head, letting spit gather on his tongue and effectively wiping it on Dan’s dick, getting it shiny and wet. Dan’s fingers tighten in his hairline and Noah knows what’s next. He drops his mouth open wider, as wide as he can and feels a rush of pleasure as Dan smiles at him approvingly. “That’s good.” Dan nods and slides all the way home after Noah inhales. 

Noah exhales hard through his nose, focusing on relaxing his throat, the weight of Dan’s cock on his tongue, the way it fills him so perfectly. Dan’s got his face in both hands now, thumbs stroking along his cheekbones as he holds Noah still. Noah swallows around him, breathes through his nose, and swallows again, before Dan’s pulling out to rest the tip on his lips again. “Ready?” Noah nods as best he can with Dan’s dick half in his mouth and Dan goes for it. 

Dan fucks him with deep steady strokes—he’s so careful with Noah, knows just how far and how fast and how hard to go; knows what Noah can take. It makes Noah feel so warm and whole, and just thinking about it, in the dazed headspace of Dan fucking his face, has him throbbing in his jeans. He rubs the heel of his hand over himself, hips rolling up as he moans around his mouthful. 

“Hey,” Dan says sharply, lifting his foot to knock Noah’s hand away. “Hands on your thighs, Noah. I’m not gonna tell you again.” He fucks back into Noah’s mouth, effectively suffocating any response he’s thinking about, save for a pitiful whine in the back of his throat. “Oh, _ fuck _,” Dan moans, and Noah hums around him again, knows that Dan only gets vocal like this when he’s going to come. He pulls out of Noah’s mouth, gets a hand around himself and strokes once, twice, and then he’s coming, free hand tight around Noah’s jaw to force his mouth open wider and angle his head just right.

Noah closes his eyes as Dan floods his mouth, and Noah tries his best to create a dip in his tongue, to let Dan’s come sit in his mouth—to show Dan. He feels a streak land across his cheek and then Dan is smearing the head of his dick around Noah’s lips, painting them with the last drops of his release. Noah blinks his eyes, mouth still wide open. “Noah,” Dan sighs. “Fuck, you look good like this.” He pets at Noah’s lips, pushing drops of his come into Noah’s mouth, as he pants to catch his breath. 

Breath slightly normal, Dan slides down the wall, long legs stretching out to bracket Noah between them—Noah loves being surrounded by him. Noah hasn’t moved, lips still parted, and Dan grabs him by the jaw again and kisses him, deep and dirty, sucking his taste off Noah’s tongue. He’s moaning quietly into Noah’s mouth and Noah’s still hard in his jeans, but he keeps his hands on his thighs and kisses Dan back. They pass his come back and forth until Noah finally sucks off the remainder smeared on Dan’s lips and swallows. 

Their breathing is loud in the quiet of the trailer as Dan wipes at the stray spots of come on Noah's cheek and then feeds it back into Noah’s mouth with his fingers. Noah sucks greedily at Dan’s fingertips, tries to scoot forward, closer, but he’s trapped between Dan’s legs. He makes an unhappy noise, letting go of Dan's fingers and reaching to tuck Dan back into his pants. He braces his hands on Dan’s thighs and maneuvers himself so he’s straddling Dan’s lap, pressing as close as he can as Dan wraps him up in the safety of his arms. 

Noah kisses him again, can’t stand not kissing him when he’s this close, and he revels in the pleased sound Dan makes deep in his chest. 

“That what you were thinking about while you were waiting?” Dan whispers into Noah’s mouth. Noah nods.

“Let’s go home? Will you fuck me tonight?” Noah asks. “Just need to feel you.” They generally switch, but more often than not, he’s the one who fucks Dan. Tonight, though. He wants dan to fuck him into the mattress. “I want you to fuck me into the mattress,” he pleads, lips moving against Dan’s ear. “I want to feel you all day tomorrow. God, Dan, I want people to _ know _that you fuck me so good whenever I ask.” Noah wants everyone to know. He doesn’t want anyone to know, wants Dan to be all his all the time. He feels Dan pet the back of his head; Noah’s only half hard now, but he still rolls his hips forward.

“Mmm, and you ask so nicely, baby.” Dan’s gently pushing him back by the shoulders, putting a few inches between them, and Noah hates it but he’s grateful for the chance to heave in a proper deep breath. Dan touches the front of Noah’s jeans lightly. “You okay to leave like this? Most of the crew should be gone by now.”

Noah nods. “These jeans are okay. Tight.” 

Dan hums, pleased. “Yeah they are,” he teases. Noah rolls his eyes and scoots back a few inches before standing up. With Dan still sitting, he’s almost towering over him, and Dan grabs his hips to nuzzle his face against Noah’s crotch. 

“Dan,” Noah gasps, hands coming up to tangle in his hair. 

“C’mon,” Dan mumbles into the fabric. “I wanna get you naked.” He doesn’t move, though, just presses tiny kisses to Noah’s cock through his jeans. Noah tightens his fingers in Dan’s hair.

“We are definitely never going to leave if you keep doing that,” he says, petting over the part in Dan’s hair, scratching his fingers along his scalp. Dan blinks a few times, as if clearing his thoughts, and sighs. 

“Okay.” He pats Noah’s hips—twice in quick succession—and Noah shuffles back so Dan can push himself up. Once he’s standing, Dan pulls Noah close with arms around his shoulders, and Noah goes easily, slipping his own arms around Dan’s waist and sliding his fingers underneath the hem of his shirt. “Now I know you’re eager to get fucked,” Dan starts, making Noah snort into his neck. “But can we stop for some food?”

Noah lifts his head incredulously. “What on _ Earth _ would you do if I say no?” 

Dan bites his lip and shrugs. “Think of _ some _ way to convince you?”

Noah laughs, kisses him softly, and heads to grab his things from the couch. “C’mon, you can buy me pizza,” Noah offers.

Dan scoffs, and tries to argue that _ Noah _ should pay, but Noah takes his hand and cuts him off with a kiss to his knuckles. “Whichever.” Noah shrugs. “I’m easy either way.”


End file.
